Cambios sustanciales en el rojo de tu pelo
by Honeynesa
Summary: Pelo nuevo, uñas nuevas, estilo nuevo... Rose ha vuelto de las vacaciones con ganas de atraer las miradas de todos los chicos de Hogtwarts pero Scorpius no está dispuesto a soportarlo


_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Cambios sustanciales en el rojo de tu pelo**

Uñas en rosa fluor con reloj a juego. Media melena y un tinte cobrizo que oculta el habitual rojo fuego de los Weasley. Piel tostada y pecas gracias al veraneo en Mallorca con sus padres. Scorpius no puede dejar de mirarla con los ojos desorbitados sentado junto a Albus.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu prima?-Pregunta en un susurro.

-Ha sufrido un desajuste de autoridad.-Dice el pequeño de los Potter con una sonrisa.

-¿Es una enfermedad muggle?-Comenta horrorizado.

-No, es simplemente que mi tío Ron no se sabe imponer y te verano Rose ha estado rodeada de mala compañías.

-Peor que tu?

-Sip, estuvo saliendo con un francés que estaba veraneando en el mismo lugar.

Scorpius arruga el ceño y mira a su amigo. En ese momento comprende porque Rose no ha tenido tiempo para escribirle en todo el verano.

-¿Iba a Beauxbatons?

-No, era muggle.-Se ríe James.-Pero si te sirve de consuelo Rose no dejaba de decir que estaba 'superbueno'.

-Rose no dice 'superbueno'. A ella no le gustan los chicos.-Contesta cada vez mas enfadado, mientras ve como la chica sale del compartimento para el, probablemente, al baño.

-Pues me parece que ahora si.

-Menuda mierda.- Gruñe el rubio.

-Colega, yo que tu no gruñiria tanto. Cualquiera podría pensar que te gusta y no es así verdad?-Dice giñandole un ojo a su amigo.

Scorpius bufa. No puede hacer otra cosa.

-Es que me alucina que después de años mandandole señales de humo a la despistada de tu prima, de pronto tenga el despertar hormonal y yo no sea el beneficiario sino un estúpido muggle. La verdad, estoy bastante decepcionado con que la que yo consideraba mi chica especial se este revolcando por ahí con cualquiera.

Rose reaparece y por primera vez desde que comenzó el viaje, fija su profunda mirada azul en su amigo y se sienta justo en frente con un libro en las manos. Durante un buen rato Scorpius tiene que aguantar que Rose le mire mientras sostiene el libro entre las manos. La tensión se nota en el ambiente y Scorpius tiene la certeza de que le ha oído.

Albus se siente violento con tanta miradita y tan poca cordialidad así que cuando escucha pasar al carrito de las golosinas huye del compartimento dejando a sus dos amigos solos. Con el cierre de la puerta, Rose deja caer el libro a un lado del sillón y mira a Scorpius desafiante.

-¿Por qué no sueltas ya lo que tengas que decir Rosie?- Pregunta ácido.

-No me he revolcado con cualquiera.- Gruñe ella.- Y no se que te hace pensar esa absurdez.

-No sé, que me lo dijo tu primo se me ocurre.

-Bueno.-Se sube las mangas de la camisa indignada.- Si, he estado con un chico pero eso no significa que haya sido uno cualquiera.

Scorpius le mira el brazo derecho. Una snitch en la muñeca.

-¿Pero que te has hecho en el brazo?-Pregunta tocando el interior de la muñeca-¿Pero que se supone que te ocurre?¿Que te ha hecho ese gabacho?

-No me ha hecho nada.- Dice tirando del brazo hacia ella.-me hice un tatuaje porque quise … no porque él me lo pidiera, de hecho si él me lo pidiera no me hubiese puesto una snitch.

-Bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué tal te va con el franchute? Porque después de todo un verano sin escribirme tendrás mucho que contarme o ¿no?

-No.- Dice cruzándose de brazos frente a él.-No pienso contarte nada.

-Esto es absurdo. Sí que viniste subidita de humos sí.-Está encolerizado y sabe que la situación se le está yendo de las manos.-¿Qué vienes de chica mala ahora?

Scorpius se sienta, decidido a relajarse y a olvidar el enfado. No está molesto con Rose por su cambio de imagen … sino porque se haya olvidado de él, primero como amigo y después como hombre.

-Creí que era así como te gustaban.-Dice ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Marie Greenwall, el tercer cuatrimestre del año pasado, famosa por ser especialmente rápida en abrirse de piernas. Estuviste fardando de haber estado con ella varias semanas. De hecho, la noche que estuviste con ella, habíamos quedado en la entrada del colegio ¿Recuerdas? No apareciste.

Scorpius la mira con los ojos desorbitados y se echa las manos a la cara ¿Como ha podido ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar durante ese tiempo su quedada con Rose?y lo que es más importante ¿Por qué se quiere parecer a Marie Greenwall?

-Rose, en serio, disculpame, olvide que quedamos... No tienes que parecerte a Marie, de hecho, no debes parecerte a ella.- Dice acercándose a su amiga.- Tu estabas bien tal y como estabas antes. No quiero verte por ahí rebozandote con no se cuantos chicos. No necesitabas convertirte en una chica mala.

-No soy una "chica mala" solo quiero dejar de ser la hija de Hermione Granger y pasarmelo bien.

-¡Ah! ¿Es que antes no te lo pasabas bien con Al y conmigo?

-Seras idiota ¿A qué viene todo esto? Claro que me lo paso bien con vosotros … Mira Scorpius, francamente, eres una de las personas que más aprecio y con la que mejor encajo de la faz de la tierra pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera ser una chica normal que tiene relaciones normales con otros chicos.

-Volvemos a lo mismo solo buscas un buen revolcón ¿No?-Dice con sonrisa chulesca que se le borra con un buen bofetón de Rose.

-Eres un imbécil … no quiero ser una buscona solo trato de abrirme, y por favor no hagas la rima fácil, y disfrutar de mi último año. Me lo he pasado bien este verano, me he encontrado a mi misma y sí bueno he hecho un par de cambios en mi físico pero sigo siendo la chica que se enfadó contigo en primero y te tiró una poción que olía a huevos podridos por encima de la cabeza, la misma.

-Esa chica me hubiese escrito,tu no lo has hecho.-Dice con voz triste.

Por primera vez Rose se da cuenta de que le debe una explicación que no puede eludir. Es su mejor amigo y le ha dado de lado durante dos meses. Tiempo en el que ha escondido fotos, ha quemado cartas y se ha esforzado por no coger la pluma para escribirle a pesar de la constate insistencia de su madre. Le mira mientras que se sienta en los sillones con cansancio y no puede evitar pensar que si Albus tarda tanto en volver es porque le está dando tiempo a ella para explicarse.

-Si no te escribí fue por un motivo claro y coherente. Scorpius, cuando me diste plantón por Marie ...-Comienza.

-Lo siento de verdad que no me di cuenta.- Dice sentándose a su lado.- Es solo que...

-No, escucha. Dejame terminar. Cuando me distes plantón y decidiste salir con Marie me enfadé mucho. En serio, demasiado. Me puse furiosa contigo y tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta porque estabas demasiado ocupado acostándote con Marie día y noche. Al principio pensé que estaba molesta porque te olvidaste de mi y me dejaste plantada. Después me di cuenta de que si estaba tan cabreada era porque habías elegido a otra chica antes que a mi.- Levanta a la mirada y fija sus ojos en los orbes grises.- Me empece a plantear que quizá estaba un poco interesada en ti. Pero era absurdo pensarlo a esas alturas , no estaba a la altura ni siquiera de superar a Marie. Así que cuando mi madre me comentó lo de las vacaciones decidí empezar de cero, ya sabes, salir con otros chicos y olvidarme de mis celos.

-¿Yo te gustaba?-Pregunta con la boca abierta.

-Sí, de hecho, el tatuaje es tu culpa.-Sonrie con timidez y se destapa la muñeca para que él, que tiene cara de no entender nada, la vea bien.- ¿Recuerdas en segundo año cuando te eligieron buscador de slytherin? Cogiste la snitch en tu primer partido y me la regalaste... Pues este verano estaba tan furiosa que la quemé...-él la mira horrorizado.- e inmediatamente después me sentí mal. Esa pelotita había estado conmigo desde que me la diste y se había convertido en un amuleto, así que decidí que ya que me había cargado la original, estaría bien tener algo que hiciese que la sintiese conmigo.

El silencio se instala entre los dos. Scorpius le acaricia el antebrazo, justo donde esta el tatuaje y no se puede creer que hayan perdido tanto tiempo. Si hubiese escuchado a Albus y hubiera hablado con Rose y no hubiese pasado un verano tan horrible.

La chica se pone nerviosa al ver la falta de toda respuesta por parte de su amigo y por primera vez en meses se siente ridícula y nerviosa. Por ello cuando su primo irrumpe en el compartimento ella de un salto se separa de Scorpius y se sienta en el lado contrario.

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunta el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, bien … perfecto... hablábamos.-Contesta Rose nerviosa.

Scorpius después de la entrada de Albus es consciente de que ha perdido toda oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Rose. Pasa el resto del viaje a caballo entre el silencio, la depresión y las intenciones suicidas adolescentes. Cuando Rose se reúne con Hugo, su colega se acerca para hablarle muy bajito.

-¿Ahora acaricias a Rose en la muñeca? Vaya, debe de estar muy contenta.

De pronto Scorpius sabe que Albus era conocedor de los sentimientos de Rose hacia él.

-Espera ¿Tu sabias que ella sentía algo por mi?

-Claro que lo sabía. Cualquier ciego se habría dado cuenta … Por eso trataba que hablaseis antes del verano, por eso te invite a que pasases las vacaciones con mi familia, para que la vieras... pero tu lo estropeaste todo.- Dice frenético.- No quiero que la hagas daño pero se que a ti también te gusta y esto empieza a ser ligeramente ridículo ¿Lo habéis arreglado?

-No... nos quedamos a medias no se en que momento la voy a a abordar.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado el banquete con la mirada clavada en Rose casi sin probar bocado. Cuando ve como ella se levanta y sale del comedor en dirección a los baños. No tarda en levantarse y en salir tras su amiga. Consigue alcanzarla a mitad del pasillo y la toma del brazo casi con rudeza.<p>

-Scorpius voy al baño ¿Me disculpas?

-Es que necesitamos hablar.-Dice acercándola más.

-¿Más? Francamente, no te preocupes … entiendo que a partir de ahora te sientas incomodo conmigo cerca. Si quieres podemos darnos un tiempo.-Dice colorada.

-Rose no quiero perder más tiempo. Escucha tenemos que aclarar...

-No , dejalo es mejor así … demonios tiempo, te olvidaré, pero necesitaréis espacio.-Las manos le comienzan a temblar escandalosamente y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo.

-Rose...-Trata de acercarla más.

-No, en serio no quiero que nuestra amistad …

-¡Joder!

Cansado de los rodeos y viendo que no sacará nada en claro de esta conversación, la besa con ímpetu en un intento velado por demostrarle lo que ella ya debería saber. No lo hace con ternura, no podría hacerlo con el cumulo de sentimientos que le patalean en el pecho. Labios suaves y tiernos, esos son los de Rose. Ella no solo acepta el beso sino que se lo devuelve y de pronto todo e les va de las manos. Ninguno espera la química que surge y que les debora.

Rose no sabe que significan los labios de Scorpius sobre los suyos … y tampoco quiere saberlo. Solo quiere más, si algo ha aprendido ese verano es a disfrutar del momento. Acaricia su cuello y gime entre sus labios esperando que la cordura algún día decida volver a su cabeza.

No espera que él tire de su corta melena y deje de besarla.

-Rose, me gustas. Era lo que trataba de decirte. Estoy enamorado de ti como un imbécil ¿Lo entiendes?- Dice cerca de su boca para después volverla a besar.

-Lo entiendo.-Sonríe ella.

Cuando entran de vuelta al Gran Comedor la tensión se ha distendido entre ellos, Albus lo nota nada más verlo. Lo confirma cuando Rose se siente y le guiña un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios y el pintalabios ligeramente corrido.

-¿Solucionado?-Le pregunta a su amigo.

-Más que solucionado … todo va sobre ruedas.-Sonríe Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Os dejo un OneShot muy cortito que espero de verdad que os guste … aunque la verdad, es una historia bastante tonta (y que tengo la impresión de que no ha quedado muy bien) que surgió del aburrimiento. Para sugerencias, opiniones o críticas pulsa 'Review'.<em>**

**_Cambio Reviews por pedacitos de felicidad._**


End file.
